wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fliehr '(25 de febrero de 1949), es un luchador profesional estadounidense más conocido como 'Ric Flair. Durante su carrera, ha luchado en las más importantes empresas de lucha libre, tales como la National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) y la World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E). Durante su carrera, Flair ha obtenido 21 Campeonatos Mundiales, teniendo 10 reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA, 7 reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, 2 reinados como Campeón Mundial Internacional Peso Pesado de la WCW y 2 reinados como Campeón de la WWF, pero la WWE no reconoce sus dos reinados como Campeón de la NWA, el primer reinado como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW ni los reinados como Campeón Mundial Internacional Peso Pesado de la WCW, quedándose en 16 Campeonatos Mundiales. También destacan sus 4 reinados como Campeón Peso Pesado de los Estados Unidos de la NWA, un reinado como Campeón Peso Pesado de los Estados Unidos de la WCW, un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE y tres reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE, lo que le hace un Campeón de las Tres Coronas. Además, fue el ganador de la quinta edición del Royal Rumble y fue introducido en el Salón de la Fama de la WWE en 2008 y en 2012 (como miembro de The Four Horsemen), convirtiendose en el primer doblemente inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE. Carrera American Wrestling Association (1972-1974) Bajo la tutela de Josh Klemme y Billy Robinson, Flair asistió al primer campamento de lucha libre de Gagne, con Greg Gagne, Jim Brunzell, Iron Sheik y Ken Patera en invierno de 1971. Flair conoció a Patera mientras trabajaba como un bouncer tras dejar la escuela en 1968–69. Ambos vivieron juntos un tiempo en Minneapolis del Sur. Flair progresó rápidamente y, en diciembre de 1972, debutó en Rice Lake, Wisconsin, enfrentándose a George "Scrap Iron" Gadaski hasta que empataron a los 10 minutos, usando el nombre de "Ric Flair."3 Durante su época en la American Wrestling Association, tuvo combates contra Dusty Rhodes, André the Giant, Larry Hennig y Wahoo McDaniel. National Wrestling Alliance En 1974, Flair salió de la AWA para ir a la Jim Crockett's Mid-Atlantic en la National Wrestling Alliance donde pronto consiguió su primer título, cuando venció a Paul Jones por el Mid-Atlantic TV Championship el 8 de febrero de 1975. El 4 de octubre de 1975, sin embargo, la carrera de Flair casi terminó cuando tuvo un grave accidente de aviación en Wilmington, Carolina del Norte que se cobró la vida del piloto y paralizando a Johnny Valentín (también estaban a bordo "Mr. Wrestling I" Tim Woods, Bob Bruggers, el promotor y David Crockett). Flair se rompió la espalda en tres lugares, y a la edad de 26, los médicos le dijeron que nunca volvería a luchar. Flair llevó a cabo un riguroso programa de terapia física, que le permitió regresar a los rings apenas seis meses más tarde, donde reanudó su rivalidad con Wahoo McDaniel en febrero de 1976. El accidente hizo que Flair cambiara su técnica de lucha libre que adoptara la imagen "The Nature Boy" que utilizaría a lo largo de su carrera. El 29 de julio de 1977, Ric Flair ganó el NWA United States Heavyweight Championship cuando derrotó a Brasil Bobo y durante los siguientes tres años consiguió cinco veces ser el campeón de los estados unidos teniendo feudos con Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Mr. Wrestling II, Jimmy Snuka y Greg Valentine (con quien también formó equipo). Flair, sin embargo, consiguió ser de la élite cuando comenzó a referirse a sí mismo como "The Nature Boy", lo que provocó una rivalidad en 1978 con el original "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers. Flair vs Jack Veneno El 7 de enero de 1982, hubo un feudo histórico: Flair vs Jack Veneno, luchador de República Dominicana. Flair, por ese tiempo campeón mundial, y Veneno tuvieron dos luchas que pasarán a la historia. A los 16 minutos de la pelea Flair contra Veneno, este último tenía prácticamente vencido a Ric Flair con su famosa llave "La Polémica" o la dormilona (Sleeper Hold), y al minuto 19 entró Relámpago Hernández, quien fuera rival de Veneno en el país, vestido de Santa Claus intervino en dicho combate a favor de Flair para de esta forma descalificar el combate. También intervino a favor de Veneno el luchador Técnico Sabud, hubo mucho disgusto de parte de la fanaticada por el desenlace de la pelea. Ese mismo año Jack Veneno vence en el estadio Hiram Birthon de Puerto Rico al famoso luchador norteamericano Tommy Rich, para de esta forma lograr convertirse de nuevo en el retador número uno al título que ostentaba Flair. El 29 de agosto del mismo año Jack Veneno obtiene la revancha y la pelea vuelve a celebrarse en el país, esta vez Flair se vio acompañado en su esquina del famoso luchador norteamericano Roddy Pipper, explica flair en su biografía que todo estaba planeado para que pipper interfiriera en la lucha pero que al dirigirse este al cuadrilatero fue detenido por militares que se encontraban por seguridad en el lugar flair le advirtio a pipper con un gesto que no interviniera el combate estaba pactado a una caída y con límite de tiempo en los momentos finales del combate mientras Ric Flair se preparaba para aplicarle un suplex a Jack Veneno este último lo sorprende con un paquetito (roll up) al instante de iniciar el árbitro el conteo el tiempo se venció y sono la campana dando la lugar a que se pensara que veneno había ganado la pelea lo cual no fue cierto flair permitió que se declarara a veneno vencedor por lo enardecida que estaba la multitud al pensar a su ídolo vencedor y que se había convertido en el nuevo campeón de la NWA a su vez NWA nunca reconoció a jack veneno como campeón. NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1981–1986) El 17 de septiembre de 1981, Flair venció a Dusty Rhodes para proclamándose por primera vez NWA World Heavyweight Championship. En los años siguientes, Flair se estableció como la referencia principal de la promoción, en competencia a la emergente World Wrestling Federation de Vince McMahon. Con su ingenio y su estilo divertido en las entrevistas, Flair incorporó un papel del campeón mundial divertido, con su pelo rubio, las joyas elegantes, trajes de diseñador a medida y extravagantes batas y como movimiento final Figure Four Leglock. Durante todo este tiempo, Flair se burlaba de sus contrincantes con su famoso " Wooo!!", además de muchas frases famosas como " Para ser el mejor, tienes que vencer al mejor!" y "Si les gusto o no da igual, aprenderán a admirarme." En 1982 Jack Veneno y Flair tuvieron una serie de combates. Veneno derrotó a Flair por el título mundial, pero la NWA no reconoció este cambio. Flair también tuvo combates con Ricky Steamboat a lo largo del año. Harley Race le arrebató el título a Flair en 1983, pero Flair lo recuperó ese mismo año en Starrcade en Greensboro, Carolina del Norte en un Steel Cage Match. Tras esto tuvieron varios enfrentamientos más a principios de 1984 pero no se produjeron cambios en el cinturón. Flair ganó el título NWA, oficialmente, 8 veces más en su carrera. Como campeón de NWA, Flair defendió su cinturón en el mundo entero. Perdió el título y lo recuperó en el intervalo de tres días en Nueva Zelanda en marzo de 1984. En el primer David Von Erich Memorial, en Texas, Flair fue vencido por Kerry Von Erich pero recuperó el título dieciocho días más tarde en Japón. Su reinado duró dos años, dos meses, y dos días, perdiendo su título contra Dusty Rhodes el 26 de julio de 1986 en The Great American Bash. Dusty había sido un enemigo notable en la carrera de Flair, y ambos hombres comenzaron una famosa rivalidad después de que Flair ocasionara que Dusty Rhodes se rompiera la pierna el 29 de septiembre de 1985. Flair recuperó el título dos semanas más tarde, haciendo varias defensas contra grandes oponentes como Harley Race, Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Kerry Von Erich, Jay Youngblood, Ronnie Garvin y Sting. The Four Horsemen En la primavera de 1985, el equipo formado por Ole Anderson y Arn Anderson comenzó a ayudar a Ric Flair (ellos dijeron que Flair era un primo) atacando a Dusty Rhodes, Magnum T.A., y Sam Houston. Unas semanas más tarde, los Andersons interrumpieron el combate de Houston contra Tully Blanchard, atacando a Houston con la ayuda de Blanchard, enviando un mensaje al resto de la NWA. A partir de ese momento Flair, Blanchard, y los Andersons formalizaron una alianza, llamándose The Four Horsemen, siendo el mánager J.J. Dillon. Desde el inicio quedó claro que The Four Horsemen eran diferentes a cualquier stable que hubiese existido. Los cuatro integrantes del grupo empezaron a intervenir en los combates de cualquiera de ellos, llegando a controlar la mayoría de los títulos de la NWA. Durante los siguientes años habría varias incorporaciones nuevas al grupo, tales como Lex Luger, Barry Windham, Dean Malenko, Chris Benoit e incluso Sting. World Championship Wrestling (1986–1991) Hacia 1986, el promotor Jim Crockett había consolidó varias promociones conjuntas a la NWA una sola compañía, aunque quedaría bajo el nombre de National Wrestling Alliance. Jim Crockett estaba controlando la mayor parte de los territorios de la NWA en los Estados Unidos en la parte sudeste y del medio oeste y la amplió a escala nacional y construyó una promoción teniendo a Flair como campeón. Durante este tiempo, los bookeos a Flair fueron controlados por Crockett, quien le presentó como un campeón indiscutible y le creó un cinturón de campeón. En 1987, Flair y Barry Windham tuvieron una serie de combates por el NWA World Championship. Flair se enfrentó a Windham en el torneo de Taza Crockett, donde Flair perdió por count out pero retuvo el título. Flair perdió el NWA World Championship en Detroit frente a Ron Garvin el 25 de septiembre de 1987. A principios de 1988 Sting, a la que se veía como la futura estrella de la compañía, desafió a Flair a un combate en el evento Clash of Champions. Flair aceptó y lucharon en un plazo limitado de 45 minutos donde Flair consiguió retener el título. A finales de 1988, el por entonces booker Dusty Rhodes, propuso que Flair perdiera el NWA World Heavyweight Championship ante Rick Steiner en un combate por el título en Starrcade '88, ya que no se podía llegar a ningún acuerdo sobre el final del evento principal previsto entre él y Lex Luger. Flair sabía que Rhodes siempre conspiraba para hacerlo parecer un campeón débil, por lo que rechazó la idea y amenazó con dejar la WCW si Rhodes no era despedido. Finalmente, Rhodes fue despedido de la WCW. Scott inmediatamente negoció para traer a la compañía a Ricky Steamboat para una serie de combates. El 20 de febrero de 1989, en el Chi-Town de Chicago, Steamboat venció a Flair para proclamarse nuevo NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Esto incitó una serie de nuevos combates, donde Steamboat fue presentado como un hombre de familia (a menudo acompañado por su esposa y el hijo de ambos), mientras que a Flair se le vio como una persona inmoral. El combate "2 falls 3" en Clash of the Champions VI: Ragin'Cajun duró sesenta minutos, y terminó con un discutido y Steamboat conservó el título. Flair recuperó el título contra Steamboat el 7 de mayo en WrestleWar '89. Este combate es citado por los expertos como uno de los mejores combates de lucha libre en la historia y fue elegido en 1989 como " Combate del Año " por la revista Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Flair fue atacado por Terry Funk después del combate (en el que había ejercido de árbitro especial), cuando Flair rechazó conceder Funk un combate por el título, diciéndole que él había pasado demasiado tiempo en Hollywood, que se le había olvidado de luchar y que no era un contendiente cualificado para pelear por el título. El ataque alcanzó su conclusión cuando Funk realizó un "Piledriver" a Flair en la mesa de los comentaristas. Meses más tarde, Flair "recuperado" volvió a la competición en un emocionante combate contra Funk en The Great American Bash. Los dos siguieron contendiendo en el verano, mientras Flair re-fundó The Four Horsemen, con la incorporación sorpresa de Sting, que había sido su rival durante mucho tiempo, para combatir al stable (equipo) J-Tex de Funk. Esto condujo a un "I Quit match" en Clash of the Champions IX: New York Knockout!. Antes del combate, Funk declaró que él estrecharía la mano de Flair si perdía. Una promesa que cumplió, cuándo Funk gritó, " Yes, I quit! " tras recibir de parte de Flair la Figure Four Leglock. Tras esto Flair dio largas a Sting sobre su desafío para el NWA Championship, causando una contienda entre ellos. Tuvo que ser retrasado debido a unos problemas de rodilla que aquejaron a Sting, pasando la WCW a poner a Lex Luger como el contendiente principal hasta el regreso de Sting. El 7 de julio de 1990, Flair perdió el título ante Sting en The Great American Bash. Después del desenmascaramiento como Black Scorpion en Starrcade de 1990, Flair recuperó el título ante Sting el 11 de enero de 1991 en la Ciudad de Nueva York. En Clash of the Champions del 30 de enero, Flair se enfrentó a Scott Steiner terminando en no contest (no realizado). El 21 de marzo de 1991 en Tokyo, Tatsumi Fujinami derrota a Flair por el título en un combate polémico en WCW/New Japan Supershow. Mientras la NWA reconoció Fujinami como su nuevo campeón, WCW no hizo lo mismo porque Fujinami tenía a Flair agarrado a la cuerda en una violación de reglas de WCW. El 19 de mayo de 1991, Flair derrotó Fujinami en SuperBrawl en San Petersburgo, Florida para reclamar el título NWA y conservar el título WCW. Gracias a esto Flair se hizo NWA World Heavyweight Champion por octava vez, rompiendo el registro de Harley Race. El 14 de junio, en Clash of the Champions, Flair vence a Bobby Eaton en un combate two-out-of-three falls match. En el verano 1991, Flair tuvo una discusión sobre su contrato con el presidente WCW Jim Herd, que quería que Flair recortara su salario de forma sustancial. Herd había quitado a Flair como reclamo principal de la empresa en febrero de 1990 y había reducido su papel en la promoción, a pesar que Flair era todavía una gran estrella para el público. Según Flair, Herd también propuso cambios en su aspecto ( raparse el pelo, llevar un pendiente de diamante y cambiar su nombre por "Spartacus") para "adecuarse a los tiempos", una maniobra que fue comparada por Kevin Sullivan: "como si cambiará de equipo Mickey Mantle". (Mantle fue uno de los mejores jugadores de Béisbol de la historia, admirado por pasar toda su carrera en los Yankees de Nueva York ). Flair no aceptó esas ideas, y dos semanas antes del The Great American Bash de 1991, Herd le despidió. La popularidad de Flair en WCW fue probada durante su ausencia, ya que a menudo eran editado los programas por los cánticos de " ¡We want Flair!" Aunque Flair había sido contratado por WWF, él todavía era reconocido como el WCW World Champion, hasta el 1 de julio de 1991, cuando el título oficialmente fue declarado vacante. De todos modos este reinado no es reconocido por NWA, amparándose en el combate perdido por Flair contra Tatsumi Fujinami el 21 de marzo de 1991 en Japón (en un non-WCW matchup). World Wrestling Federation (1991-1993) Flair firmó con World Wrestling Federation (WWF) en agosto de 1991 y comenzó a aparecer en la televisión el mes siguiente. Inicialmente, apareció en pantalla con el "Big Gold Belt", llamándose a sí mismo "El verdadero campeón mundial de los pesos pesados". WCW demandó a Flair en un intento de recuperar el cinturón, pero Flair afirmó que el cinturón era de su propiedad ya que los 25.000 $ pagados como depósito a la NWA por el título no le habían sido devueltos cuando fue despedido. El asunto se resolvió durante ese año, con el depósito siendo devuelto a Flair. Acompañado por su "asesor financiero" Bobby Heenan y su "consultor ejecutivo" Mr. Perfect, Flair desafió a diversos luchadores de la WWF como Roddy Piper y Hulk Hogan, enfrentándose a un equipo dirigido por Piper en Survivor Series ´91 y ayudando a la victoria de Undertaker sobre Hogan por el Campeonato de WWF esa misma noche. En Royal Rumble ´92, ganó el Rumble Match convirtiéndose en el campeón WWF en ese momento vacante. Flair salió en la tercera posición en el Rumble Match, estando 59 minutos sobre el ring, batiendo el récord existente hasta entonces. Eliminó Sid Justice con la ayuda de Hulk Hogan, que había sido eliminado por Justice segundos antes. Al proclamarse campeón, Flair igualó a Buddy Rogers como los únicos hombres que han ganado los títulos mundiales de WWF y NWA en su carrera. De paso estableció el récord como el luchador que más rápido ha logrado ganar el título después de su debut, tomándole solo 132 días. La storyline planificada con Hogan se suprimió debido a la separación de Hogan y la WWF después el escándalo de los esteroides. Randy Savage retó a Flair para el WWF Championship en WrestleMania VIII. En el storyline, Flair provocaba a Savage alegando que había tenido una relación con la esposa de éste, Elizabeth, y que tenía las fotos para demostrarlo (que más tarde se reveló que se habían retocado). Savage derrotó a Flair por el título en WrestleMania. En julio de 1992, Savage estaba preparado para defender el título contra Ultimate Warrior en SummerSla. Flair y Mr. Perfect atacaron a ambos durante el combate, lesionando la rodilla de Savage. Una lesión que Flair aprovechó para recuperar el título en un combate con Savage el 1 de septiembre. Su segundo reinado fue de corta duración, perdiendo el cinturón contra Bret Hart el 12 de octubre de 1992. Flair se unió con Razor Ramón para enfrentarse a Savage y Mr. Perfect en Survivor Series de 1992. Tras perder un Loser Leaves the WWF match contra Mr Perfect en un Monday Night Raw, Flair apareció en el Royal Rumble ´93 (aunque el combate contra Mr Perfect había sido grabado seis días antes, no se emitía hasta la noche siguiente) y, a continuación cumplió sus House Shows restantes, haciendo su última aparición el 10 de febrero de 1993, antes de regresar a WCW. En The Ultimate Ric Flair Collection DVD, Flair describe su primera etapa en la WWF como "el mejor año y medio de mi carrera, aparte del tiempo que he pasado con Arn Anderson y The Four Horsemen." World Championship Wrestling (1993-2001) 1993-1996 Flair regresó a la WCW en febrero de 1993. Flair fue brevemente campeón NWA World Heavyweight por décima vez después de derrotar a Barry Windham, antes de que WCW finalmente abandonara la NWA en septiembre de 1993. WCW tenía previsto que Sid Vicious se enfrentara a Vader por el WCW World Title en Starrcade ´93, pero Sid fue despedido después de una violenta pelea en la vida real con Arn Anderson en Londres. Flair le sustituyó en el combate, que se celebró en Charlotte, Carolina del Norte. El combate fue pactado a que si Flair perdía, se retiraría del wrestling. El combate terminó con Flair utilizando una combinación de chop y roll sobre el gigante Vader para ganar el título. En junio de 1994, Flair derrotó a Sting en un combate para reunificar los cinturones de WCW International World Heavyweight Championship y WCW World Championship. Tras esto Flair tuvo un enfrentamiento con Hulk Hogan a la llegada de éste a WCW en junio de 1994, perdiendo el WCW World Championship en julio en Bash at the Beach. Flair perdió un combate de retiro contra Hogan en Halloween Havoc, y tomó libres unos meses antes de regresar como luchador y gerente a tiempo parcial en 1995. Él y Randy Savage reanudaron las hostilidades cuando Savage llegó a WCW a finales de 1994, comenzando y terminando el enfrentamiento por casi dos años cada vez que uno de los dos ganaba el WCW World Championship. Flair derrotó a Savage en un Steel Cage Match en SuperBrawl VI para ganar el título WCW Mundial, traicionando Elizabeth a Savage en favor de Flair. Flair también derrotó a Konnan el 7 de julio en Bash at the Beach para ganar el Campeonato de Estados Unidos. Él lo dejó vacante en noviembre de ese año debido a una lesión del brazo. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001-2009) Después de un tiempo alejado del wrestling, Flair regresó a la WWF en noviembre de 2001 después de 8 años en la WCW, bajo el papel de co-propietario de la empresa.5 Flair reapareció de repente, tras el final de la "WCW / ECW Invasión", que culminó en un combate en Survivor Series, en el que bando ganador se quedaba con todo y en la cual WWF''ganó.6 La explicación para que Flair fuera nombrado co-propietario fue que Shane y Stephanie McMahon había vendido sus partes de la empresa a un tercero, que resultó ser Ric Flair, antes de adquisición de ''WCW y ECW por parte de McMahon.7 Flair tuvo una rivalidad con Vince McMahon que les llevó a un combate Street Fight en Royal Rumble, donde Flair derrotó a McMahon.6 En No Way Out, Flair intervino en el combate entre The Rock y Undertaker para contrarrestar la interferencia de McMahon, ayudando a Rock a ganar.8 Esto hizo que The Undertaker y Flair comenzaran un feudo y Undertaker retase a Flair a un combate. En un principio, Flair rehusó luchar en WrestleMania X8 y, debido a esto, Undertaker atacó al hijo de Flair, David Flair. Ric Flair aceptó la lucha contra Undertaker para que éste no atacara a su hija, en ese entonces se trataba de Charlotte Flair. Entonces en WrestleMania X8, Flair enfrentó a Undertaker en un combate sin descalificación, donde Flair salió derrotado a pesar de las interferencias de Arn Anderson.9 Tras esto el ángulo de ser el "co-propietario" de la WWE culminó a principios de 2002, cuando McMahon consiguió el control de SmackDown! y Flair mantuvo controlado RAW. El 1 de abril, el primer show de Flair como propietario de la marca RAW fue un éxito, presentando a Triple H con un nuevo diseño de su Título y recontrató a Steve Austin, pero al finalizar el show , él y McMahon fueron víctimas de un "Stunner" de Austin. Esto hizo que tuviera una rivalidad con Austin, siendo el Árbitro especial''en ''Backlash en el combate entre Undertaker y Austin por una oportunidad al Campeonato Indiscutible, dándole la victoria a Undertaker a pesar de que durante el conteo Austin tenía la bota en la cuerda.10 A pesar de esto, Flair se unió a Show para ayudar a Austin a enfrentar a Kevin Nash y Scott Hall, pero Show y Flair traicionaron a Austin el 6 de mayo, uniéndose a nWo y cambiando a Heel. Show y Flair entraron en feudo con Austin, siendo Flair el Árbitro especial del combate entre Show y Austin en Insurrextion, en el cual Austin ganó. En Judgment Day, Show y Flair enfrentaron a Steve Austin en un Handicap Match, siendo derrotados a pesar de las intervenciones de X-Pac. El 3 de junio en RAW, Flair fue derrotado por Austin en un combate donde el perdedor debía ser el asistente personal del vencedor. Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente esto no sucedió luego que Austin se fuera de WWE y entonces Flair enfrentó a Mr. McMahon en un combate donde el ganador sería el propietario total de WWE, saliendo derrotado en un No Holds Barred Match tras la interferencia de Brock Lesnar. Flair luego cambió a Face al ser atacado la semana siguiente por Eddie Guerrero & Chris Benoit, empezando un feudo. En King of the Ring, Flair venció a Guerrero tras la intervención de Bubba Ray Dudley para contrarrestar las intervenciones de Benoit. Tras esto tuvo un corto feudo con Brock Lesnar, siendo brutalmente derrotado por él en RAW el 1 de julio. El 15 de julio, fue derrotado junto a Rob Van Dam por Brock Lesnar y The Undertaker. Tras esto, comenzó un feudo con Chris Jericho, derrotándolo en SummerSlam. Luego que Jericho se convirtiera en Campeón Intercontinental, Flair tuvo un combate por el Título de Jericho en Unforgiven, siendo derrotado. Esa misma noche, cambió a Heel al ayudar a Triple H a retener su Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado contra Rob Van Dam. Desde ese entonces, Flair ejerció de Mánager de Triple H. En No Mercy, Flair enfrentó a Van Dam, siendo derrotado. En ese mismo evento, intervino a favor de Triple H ayudándole el Title Unification Match frente a Glen Jacobs atacando a The Hurricane. En Survivor Series, no pudo impedir que Triple H perdiese el Título frente a Shawn Michaels enmla primera Elimination Chamber.12 Al mismo tiempo, Flair ayudó a Batista a conseguir 2 victorias sobre Kane el 25 de noviembre en RAW y en Armageddon, evento donde Triple H recuperó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Michaels en un Three Stages of Hell Match. En Lcuha * Movimientos finales ** Figure-four leglock ** Rope aided roll-up pin ** Diving knee drop - NWA ** Low blow - 2008 ** Belly to Back Suplex Pin - hasta 1986 * Movimientos de firma ** Knife edge chop (por lo general cuando un luchador lo realiza el público coréa "Wooooooooo!") ** Belly to back suplex ** Standing vertical suplex ** Chop block ** Elbow drop to the knee ** Elbow Drop Pin - hasta 1987 ** Inverted atomic drop ** Running Knee drop ** Shin breaker (Usado normalmente para preparar su finisher) ** Butterfly Suplex/Double Arm Suplex ** Step over toehold ** Small package pin ** Flair flip-innovado * Luchadores dirigidos ** Triple H ** Dave Batista ** Randy Orton ** Steve Austin ** The Big Show ** Carlito ** David Flair ** Reid Flair ** A.J. Styles ** Desmond Wolfe ** Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm) ** Kazarian ** Matt Hardy ** The Miz ** Charlotte * Managers ** Arn Anderson ** Ole Anderson ** Babydoll ** Debra ** James J. Dillon ** Double D ** Miss Elizabeth ** Fifi (Wendy Barlow) ** Jimmy Hart ** Bobby "The Brain" Heenan ** Curt Hennig ** Sherri Martel ** Hiro Matsuda ** Lacey Von Erich ** Woman * Apodos ** The Nature Boy ** Naitch (Acortación de "Nature Boy") ** The Dirtiest Player in the Game ** The Two-Time WWE Hall Of Famer ** The Man ** The Limousine Riding, Jet Flying, Kiss Stealing, Wheeling Dealing, Son of a Gun ** Space Mountain ** The Sixty-Minute Man ** Slick Ric ** "The Master of the Figure Four" ** "The Golden Stallion" Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores retirados